


Something I Need

by team_allen



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_allen/pseuds/team_allen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go to Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I Need

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing them...apologises for any OOC-ness! Inspired by the recent 'love lock' news story. Pure fluff! Looked over by Ashley, but all mistakes are my own!

“You really want to do this?” Aaron asked, as he unclipped and re-clipped the pen lid repeatedly.

“For the millionth time yes,” Robert said, and took the pen from Aaron’s grip. “Just Aaron and Robert?”

“Could put the date too?” Aaron suggested.

Robert looked at him and smiled.

“What?” Aaron said, looking back. “It is our anniversary…or y’know, just our names is fine.”

“I like it,” Robert said with a nodded, as he started to write. “There, what’cha think?”

Aaron looked down at the padlock Robert had written on. “One more thing,” he said, and took the pen from Robert and added a few hearts around the writing.

“You soppy git,” Robert said and nudged him.

“Only because you make me,” Aaron replied, and nudged him back. “Let’s do this.”

**********

“Do you miss it over here?” Robert asked, as they walked along the riverside hand in hand.

“I don’t miss it, but it’s nice being back,” Aaron replied, with a small shrug. “Not that we ever came to Paris.”

“You _never_ came to Paris?” Robert repeated, in a shocked tone. “It’s one of the most romantic cities in the world!”

“It just wasn’t us, but I’m glad we didn’t y’know.” 

“Glad?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron said, and gripped onto Robert’s hand tighter. “ ‘Coz it meant I got to see it with you instead.”

Robert stopped walking, and pulled Aaron back into his arms, “I love you, so much.” He said, and wrapped his arms around Aaron; Aaron following suit.

“I love you too,” Aaron mumbled into Robert’s chest. 

“Come on,” Robert said, and released himself from Aaron’s arms, grabbing a hold of his hand once more. “Let’s find a spot.”

**********

“There must be _somewhere_ left,” Aaron said, as they walked along the bridge full of padlocks.

“There!” Robert replied, and pointed to a small gap towards the top of the railings. “It’ll be perfect!”

Aaron pulled the padlock and key out of his pocket, unlocked the padlock before hooking it on the railing. “What ya think?” 

“I love it,” Robert said, with a grin. “Lock it up!”

Aaron clipped the padlock shut before holding the key out to Robert. “Want to do the honours?”

Robert took the key from Aaron’s hand before taking hold of it. “Together,” he said, with a nod.

“Happy Anniversary, Aaron.”

“Happy Anniversary, Robert.”

“One, two, three,” Robert counted, before they both let go of the key, watching it fall into the river below.


End file.
